Underwater release mechanisms are many and varied in design. One of the most widely used devices for releasing an underwater instrumentation package is the guillotine cutter device. This is usually costly, bulky and its reliability leaves something to be desired. Another type of underwater disconnect relies upon the corrosion of a certain portion which usually is a magnesium pin. Consequently, a predictable release time can not be precisely set since the seawater chemistry and temperature vary the corrosion time considerably. Pressure actuated release devices are used to a degree of success, yet, since a mechanical motion must be relied upon for release, corrosion and sediment can cause failure. Partially because of the reliability factor, explosive links are generally favored. One link utilizes the gas generated as an explosive charge is detonated. The gas forces a piston in a cylinder to either directly effect the release or to drive a cutter blade. While this type of link is reusable, this advantage is offset by the cost of reconditioning it and the reconditioning cost often approaches the cost of an expendable type of explosive release. One popular expendable release is a cylindrically shaped piece of machined metal having a cavity. A squib is placed in the cavity and it is filled with a casting material. Next, a midriff is machined exposing a thinner layer of metal which covers the squib. In addition to its high per unit cost, this release is plagued by two reliability faults. Seawater tends to work around the epoxy and the wet squib does not fire. The other fault is distressingly apparent when the squib detonates without fracturing the link. Since most of these links have at least a 5,000 pound tensile strength, chances are limited of recovering an instrumentation package by other means when the link fails to function. Thus, there exists in the state of the art a continuing need for an underwater disconnect that is reliable, inexpensive, and suitable for a variety of applications where reduced tensile loads need to be borne.